


Laughter in the Dawn, Tears in the Night, and Peace in the Dusk

by YuiMatsu318



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Comedy, F/M, Family, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMatsu318/pseuds/YuiMatsu318
Summary: This is just a story related to the color of the sky that matches whatever Levi and Hanji have experiencedLevihan secret santa gift for @17angelsprings
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Laughter in the Dawn, Tears in the Night, and Peace in the Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17angelsprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this pic isn't suitable of your expectations. I hope this gift could make your heart happy. So here we go

**Dawn**

“Big Brother .. Did you see my document? I put it right here ... "

"Where did you put it earlier, huh ?!"

"I put it on the table, Brother. But when I was going back to retrieve it the document was gone... How is it Brother? "

"Ari... How many times have I warned you to put your file in its place, huh?"

“You're not helping me, you're enlightening me. Please help me Big Brother Ichad! "

"You bastard, just bother me."

In the distance from where they were arguing were a pair of men and women who were watching them. The man and woman already looked bored watching the two young people argue. Just imagine, it's still early morning and they had a fight just because they forgot to put down the documents? Seriously!

That's what happens when you stop by or just bump into a pair of people like water and oil. You like to be noisy because of trivial matters, different personalities, even when you are witnesses of the commotion you can see everything from pens to tables flying at the crime scene.

The man and woman, Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe-Ackerman - who were none other than the parents of the rioters - left the crime scene with the alibi 'It will settle itself later' and usually when they issue their favorite alibi, it can only manifest at night. - it could even arrive in the morning - just because a provocateur came from somewhere.

But despite all that sometimes they can become spoiled .This often happens because they are born when they were relaxing or when they were sick they have normal habits for children but a little strange for adults in general.

That is...

Placing their heads on the mother's lap and asking the father to stroke their heads while they are sung a lullaby. This is the activity they do most often at bedtime, they come to their parents with innocent smiles. Even Levi and Hanji already know their intentions.

But that's not a problem for them. Because they are both their own children and they are grateful for that.

'Spoiled and weird'. Naturally, these comments are often made by people who see quite a unique view (in a sarcastic sense of course), because they both have passed their heads but still have habits like children who still don't know adolescence.

Maybe no one will believe this, but those who are often called spoiled and weird were a graduate who is quite famous, namely Rheinisch Westflisch Technische Hochschule in the city of Aachen, Germany. Where is Richard –you can also call him Ichad, because Ari used to call him by that call. But Richard often asked Ari not to use that nickname anymore. However, blame their parents's stubborn genes - taking a degree in social and political science and Arrianah - sometimes called Ari - taking a degree in mathematics and natural sciences. They have worked as lecturers there.

Richard Monat Zoe Ackerman and Arrianah Sonne Zoe Ackerman

That name ... sounded comfortable when they heard their cries on their laps and brought tears to the couple who had just become a little family. Even Levi proudly said that name while shouting "They are my children, your children, our own children." With a soothing voice but behind his eyes there was a joy that could only be spoken from his own tears. Hanji who saw the scene also shed tears of joy because the dream of having a child with her husband could come true after 5 years of their marriage.

**Night.**

The car accident they were in during a visit to Paris resulted in the deaths of the twins. Because at that time they were planning to have dinner together to celebrate Richard and Arrianah's birthday and to spend a happy evening with their family.

When this news came to them, they went straight to the hospital and Hanji passed out on her husband's lap when she saw their bodies in the morgue. Levi was silent with his wife passed out in his own arms. Tears managed to slip past his cheeks, but he didn't care at all about that and let them drip from his eyes.

Here they are now, lying in the room embracing each other. They no longer care about the world, what is important for them now is to shed their mixed and undefined emotions in that embrace.

"I know we are still in a period of grief like this, there is no need to feel sorry for me or blame yourself because it is meaningless." Hanji said calmly while stroking his back.

"Is it okay if we are like this?" asked Levi who looked calm with that caress, very comforting.

“I want us to continue like this. Even though the house feels lonely without them, just being with me is enough for me. " They fell asleep not long after the conversation ended.

**Dusk.**

As dusk came, it would be the last day for Levi and Hanji. It was a very good day with their arms linked, bodies joined, legs locked, and foreheads touching. Their faces were very calm, they even left a smile on their faces even though there was no sound of breath coming out of their noses. Hanji's wish came true at that moment.

_Even though they were gone, as long as we were like this it was enough for me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the readers who have been reading this fic, pls gimme kudos and comment to improve my writing skills (bcs english isnt my native hehe) /hiding my face to the ground. This is my first fic for this fandom so please gimme support /puppy eyes


End file.
